This invention relates to a folding table and, more particularly, to a table having a three-piece collapsible tabletop with support pedestal, the tabletop and pedestal being easily transformed between collapsible and functional positions.
Various forms of collapsible/folding furniture are known in the art. Although assumably effective in operation such furniture may be difficult to transform between the storage and use positions. In some cases tools may be needed to provide such a transformation. Also, prior folding tables have been directed to card tables having one-piece tabletops which were not aesthetically pleasing. Although a dining room table may have a centerpiece intermediate two leaf pieces which are pivotal between functional and collapsed positions, such a table is supported by a fixed pedestal. Accordingly, the ability to store the table in small areas was limited.